


Graduation Present

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Just Jedi Doing Normal Things [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi loves varactyls, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Obi-Wan recieves a quite unusual graduation gift from his master, but he decides to love it nonetheless.





	Graduation Present

Qui-Gon Jinn checked for the last time that his freshly knighted Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was really fast asleep in his room, then he left their apartment to get some gift for the big event. After the Trials, Obi was so exhausted that he only had strength to take a shower, then he just fell into his bed without a word. That gave Qui-Gon the perfect opportunity for gift hunting.

To be honest, he didn’t really have any idea what to give Obi, and his Padawan wasn’t too helpful, either. When Qui-Gon asked him what he wanted for his graduation, Obi just said that 24 hours of sleep in a row. Sure, Qui-Gon could and would give him that, but he didn’t feel it enough.

As he wandered through the market, something caught his eyes in one of the toy stores. He walked closer and saw that it was a huge blue plush varactyl, almost a meter long and very-very soft, with big amber eyes. It was cute; and Obi simply loved varactyls, he took more than one course in varactyl-riding, even entered a few races as well. He never had much of a winnings, but he enjoyed it, and he loved that his master was there to cheer for him on the races. It was more like a family event for Obi than a competition.

Qui-Gon didn’t hesitate much, he bought the plush for his Padawan, not minding for a second that Obi was almost 25; he still had Softy, his plush kitten, after all. A plush varactyl wouldn’t really change anything.

When he got back, it was already late afternoon. Qui-Gon didn’t expect Obi to wake up for another few hours at least, so he set to prepare dinner in perfect tranquillity. He made Obi’s favourite stew and even cookies; his Padawan deserved to be spoiled today.

Not long after Qui-Gon was done with the dinner, Obi indeed woke up. He didn’t seem quite rested, but his hunger, especially when he smelled the stew, got the better of him.

“When will we eat?” he asked, peeking into the kitchen where Qui-Gon was busy making a cup of tea for himself.

“Anytime you want” he answered smiling.

“Now?” Obi glanced hopefully at the full bowls.

Qui-Gon just gestured him to go for it, and Obi went, grabbing the food with a happy sigh. They ate in the common room, curled up comfortably on the big couch and talking about whatever came to their minds.

“There’s cookie as well” Qui-Gon said, and it was enough; Obi had destroyed almost everything in a quarter of an hour.

“It was perfect... Thanks, master!” he grinned at Qui-Gon.

“I’m glad you liked it. But I have something else for you as well. This is for your graduation.”

Obi watched in stunned silence as Qui-Gon handed him the big, soft plush varactyl; then he burst out laughing, so much that his tears began falling.

“It’s... it’s... quite unexpected” he managed to say after a few minutes. “But thank you, he looks really adorable.”

Obi took the plush into his arms and hugged it lovingly, somewhat despite of himself; he was almost 25 years old, after all. But the varactyl was so cute and soft that he couldn’t help falling for it; and it was a gift from his beloved master, after all. It was downright impossible not to love it.

“I’ll take good care of him” he smiled at Qui-Gon, then he went back to sleep, obeying his master’s gentle nudges.

“Sweet dreams, Obi-Wan! I’m so very proud of you” Qui-Gon said as he tucked Obi in, and in the next minute, his Padawan fell asleep, hugging his new plush varactyl tight.

Qui-Gon left the room with a heavy heart and a nostalgic, bittersweet smile on his face.

**The End**


End file.
